Shirt
A shirt is a garment worn over the torso of the body. It is generally worn by humans and other humanoid species in mainstream Smurfs media, but is rarely seen to be worn by male Smurfs. Sassette is a rare case of a shirtless female Smurf, mostly wearing pink overalls and a Smurf hat. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Related article: Shirt (Empath stories)/Gallery In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, few Smurfs among Empath's generation are seen wearing shirts, such as Narrator, Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy. Due to the openly expressive nature of Smurf culture, wearing a shirt could be seen by other Smurfs as being ashamed of one's own Smurfness. Empath during his visits to the Smurf Village while he was living in Psychelia had gotten used to simply wearing a Smurf hat and pants long before his 150th birthday. However, Papa Smurf's revelation of Empath's actual relationship to the village leader, coupled with the knowledge that Papa Smurf was responsible for bringing Empath to Psychelia, had made Empath feel somewhat ashamed of his own Smurfness again and opted to wear a shirt in addition to a hat and pants. While most Smurfs respect Empath's decision to wear a shirt, some Smurfs like Vanity and Smurfette wish for Empath to be comfortable with himself so that he would not have to constantly wear a shirt. Hefty, being rather proud of his physical appearance, simply considers Empath's decision of wearing a shirt to be non-masculine, even though he himself wears a tank top while doing his exercises. Although the standard form of shirt in the Smurf Village is the T-shirt, there are Smurfs who wear other types of shirts such as the dress shirt worn by Reporter and Orbit, the tank top worn by Smurfs such as Biscotti, and the collared casual shirt such as worn by Rugby. While they themselves are not afraid of their own Smurfness, they simply feel comfortable wearing a shirt as part of their standard form of dress. Smurfing About series In the Smurfing About Series a few Smurfs are seen wearing shirts. The orginal Smurflings, Nat, Slouchy, Snappy, and Sassette, all wore shirts as adults. The twins Cheerful and Irritable wore the same colored shirts of their sleepers just to tell them apart from each other. Shy wore a shirt as a Smurfling that is the same color as his sleeper he wore as a baby Smurf. Magic as a Smurfling wore a shirt since he wanted to be like the other Smurflings. Melany also wears a shirt along with Smurfette and Jokey's Son and Daughter Schemer and Whistlette . Techno also wears a shirt. Also as Adults Cecilia , Desha , and Sassette wore shirts. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Ventrilo Smurf of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series wears a purple shirt as part of his everyday dress. Sapphire Smurfette stories Jadan and Jaris are the only Smurfs known to wear shirts. Category:Clothing Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Open to Community Category:Smurfing About customs